With advances in wireless networking technology, location based services (LBS) are aspired. One use for LBS is to support emergency services such as electronic 911 (E911) mandated by the U.S. Federal Government. Beyond E911, there are other commercial uses for LBS as well, such as, for example, location based commerce. Emergency service is considered as a non-subscription based service, provided by the network operator (NSP) or third-party IP service providers (ISP). This service does not require explicit authentication and authorization of the caller. Decisions on the access authentication for using emergency service and analysis of the security threats are for further study.